


一起洗澡是小孩子才会做的事

by Thewood19th



Category: petekao；taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewood19th/pseuds/Thewood19th





	一起洗澡是小孩子才会做的事

Kao被一把拉进浴室的时候，他很懵。

脚下打滑还没站稳，就被满身水汽的pete逼到了墙角。

水珠挂在pete的发梢，顺着眉骨流到下颌角，又划过脖子、锁骨，流过胸前，最后没入下身松松垮垮围住的浴巾。

扑通、扑通

Kao能听到自己的心跳。

他害羞又激动，几乎要叫出来。但还是外强中干地说——

“干什么？”

Pete眼神很认真，像是要看进他心里的羞涩。

“一起洗澡啊。”

交往之后，pete更成熟了。他脸上的骨骼愈发清晰，黑白分明的眼睛仿佛能洞悉人心所想。

至少是kao所想。

“又不是小孩子了。”

反驳的没什么气势。

“一起洗澡又不是小孩子会做的事。”

Kao来不及反驳，就被pete封住了唇舌。

“嗯……”

Kao伸出手想要推开pete，但面对自己的男朋友，他好像总是没有力气。明明之前还能打得过他的……

衣服被湿漉漉的墙面浸湿，黏在发热的身体上，很难熬。但是kao已经顾不得身后的不适。他的上唇被pete含在嘴里吸吮，脆弱的上牙龈被火热的舌头一点点舔过。嘴里不住地呼出热气，但身体里还是止不住的燥热。

“pete，别……”

Kao趁着没有完全神志失守，想让pete停下来。

“没关系……”

Pete安慰道。他的嘴唇离开kao的唇舌，牵扯着银丝逼近kao红到几近透明的耳朵。Kao本就水嘟嘟的嘴唇愈发鲜红，泛着水光。他大口大口喘着气，还没放松下来，已被擒住耳廓。

薄薄的耳廓最为敏感，被舔过的感觉让kao一激灵。他能感受到pete的舌苔在他的毛细血管上滑过，那份情迷的火热就顺着血液流到了全身每一个神经末端，流过脾胃，流至心脏。

水声渍渍。

湿漉漉的不知是水汽还是汗液。

神智被热气蒸腾离去。

情欲席卷全身。

Pete撑在墙上的手移到kao腰上。温热的腰窝遇上冰凉的手掌触感尤为清晰。Kao能感受到pete的每一个指节，微微滑动，轻轻收缩。

耳蜗被湿滑的舌尖舔过，痒意久久不散，让kao感到身体里积攒了一股热流，难受的不知如何释放。

“唔……”

他只能下意识去依靠pete，希望他能让自己闷闷的难受感消除。

Pete看他难受的蹭着自己的脖颈，另一只手顺着脊柱滑下，握住了kao的生殖器。Pete微微撸动，kao趴在他的颈窝里喘着气。

马眼被轻轻剐蹭，kao一下子叫出声。

“嗯……”

白浊顺着pete黝黑的手流下来。

Kao释放后稍稍清醒了一点。

他白皙的手去握pete的生殖器。

“我们…快点…”

Kao断断续续地说着，却被pete握住了手。

“不行啊，kao。我们还没洗澡呢。”

Pete低沉着声音在kao耳边呢喃。

Kao瞪大了眼睛，黑色眼仁写满了震惊。

他还没反应过来pete是什么意思，就被拽到了淋浴下。

“哗——”

热水从发顶流下，虚虚挂在腿上的裤子被冲到地上。

湿漉漉的衣服全部被打湿，薄薄的纤维紧贴肌肤。

Pete的手隔着衣料在kao身上游移。手掌施加的压力，衣料的摩擦，让kao的皮肤变得极为敏感。他感觉自己全身又热又痒，娇弱的乳头处还微微刺痛。

Pete在kao白净的脖颈上舔吻，留下点点微红的痕迹。

热水流过kao的臀缝，一种酥酥痒痒的怪异感觉泛起，让kao忍不住磨蹭自己的大腿根。但是那种感觉不消反进。

“嗯嗯……”

Kao难受的泛起生理泪水，晶莹的泪珠挂在卷翘的睫毛上。

Pete察觉到kao的难耐，手移到kao的后穴处，伸入一根手指。

水流一下子顺着流进了后穴，刺激的kao夹紧了臀瓣。

“kao，放松……”

pete在kao耳边低语安慰，kao的身体慢慢放松。

有着水流的帮助，扩张进行地尤为顺利，后穴已经能容下三根手指。

Pete把kao的头护在自己下巴下，挺进了后穴。

“嗯……”

Kao刺激地抖了一下，发顶磨蹭pete的下巴。

Pete慢慢挺动，随着kao渐渐适应，加快了速度。

Kao感到一种胀胀的又舒服的感觉席卷全身的毛孔，一阵接一阵，最终，他大脑一片空白——

精液直接被热水冲刷掉。

Kao浑身瘫软，无意识间舌尖滑过pete的喉结。

随后后穴一种被填满的感觉涌现。

两人相拥在热水下休息了一阵，pete给kao冲洗了一下，又拿起刚刚掉落的浴巾把他擦干净。

Kao套着pete的衣服，把自己那套湿了的衣服扔到垃圾桶里。

他再也不想看到它们了。

“kao。”

“干嘛？”

此刻的kao无力又暴躁。

“一起洗澡是小孩子才会做的事情吗？”


End file.
